Mahou Shoujo Alice
by FallenAngelBVB
Summary: A noble girl who's parents have abused her meets a mysterious boy who suddenly lets her live with him. just who is this renu?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Renu(c) as he is my best friends character but I own Lei-chan(c) so no taking!

As the sun starts to set on the beautiful city of Tokyo, Many people start to go home for Christmas holidays. Slowly walking in the shadows of the crowded street, I try not to be noticed however as the snow settles on the busy, worn out ground it becomes clear that I am bleeding. "great...it has to snow now..." I grumble. I hurry along down the street and hide in an alleyway. someone dark is after me...someone who is my worst enemy.

"no" says Yukari, my best friend "aww but why can't I just hug you even if it's for a little bit?" I say pouting "because I am busy with work...you should be working too...that homework is due in next lesson" she replies, I pout and do my work. After school finishes I wonder round the corner when I hear a rustling from the bushes beside me. "heh?" I look and someone pulls me, that someone is a boy...a boy named Lysander. I was 12 at the time and my family were rich and owned a mansion. I was also the presidents daughter. "mmmm!" I tried to shout but he shook his head, his Lilac eyes stared into mine and I instantly trusted him. "shh" he says so I did. As soon as it got dark he let me go, I stood up Embarrassed "I'm sorry!" I said desperately as I bowed, I then ran all the way home and shut my door. I sighed and dumped my bag down in my dark room. "who was that..." I say in wonder as I fall back onto my bed and I fall asleep just like that. I woke up to something knocking at my balcony window. "w-whos there?!" I stutter, I get up and holding a baseball bat I open the curtains to reveal the same boy that had pulled me earlier on. "w-waaaah!" I jump back petrified, my heart banging across my chest. Should I let him in?, I asked myself...I slowly and cautiously walked towards the door and open it, he falls onto me and he appears to be bleeding. "W-what?" I say in a frightened tone, never before had this happened to me...never...yet here I am holding an unknown boy in my arms who appears to be hurt! I think for a second and decide he needs my help, I pick him up and lay him on my bed then grab a cloth and warm water, I tear off his shirt only to find a huge gun shot wound in his chest just below his heart. I sigh in relief that he is not dead, I grab my tweezers and pull out the bullet "what have you been up too..." I wonder. "arrrgghh" he moans in pain."I-I'm sorry" I say worriedly but he doesn't listen and faints, this gave me a chance to heal him up so he could leave and not be discovered. When I woke in the morning the sun was shining very brightly through my window, I looked up from my position which was sitting on a stool with my head on the bed side and saw the boy looking at me. I sat right up looking away being careful not to make eye contact, "Thank you for helping me" he said in a gentle yet heart stopping tone "i-it's ok" I reply in a frightened way "there is no need to be frightened...I shall leave now..." he says as he gets up but he stumbles and falls, I jump off my seat and catch him before he hits the ground. "s-stay a bit longer...your not ready to go back out in the daylight" I state but he pushes my hand away "don't care about me like this...I don't know who you are and you don't know who I am" he says calmly then gets back up and jumps off the balcony "w-wait...at least tell me your name?" I shout "Renu" he shouts back and disappears. Somehow the name Renu sounds mysterious, I walk back into my bedroom and see a coat on my bed "he left his coat..." I say, I hang it up on the door peg and sit on my bed. I sigh and look up at the plain ceiling, I am just lucky my parents are on holiday.

Days later I get a phone call from some unknown person. "H-hello?" I say through the speaker "Who is this?" "Hello I believe I left my coat at your mansion?" says a recognisable voice "R-Renu?! How did you...how did you get my number?!" I say surprised, I drop my phone and picked it up again. "s-sorry" I say "it's ok" he replies in a gentle voice "I got your number from the phone book" he laughs a little "there is no need to be so embarrassed" "y-yes" I say calming down "I am at school so..." "never mind" he says interrupting me in mid sentence then he hangs up. I seem to wonder why my heart is beating so fast, "shit! I'm late!" I get dressed quickly and run out the house with my bag to school. After school I walk to my favourite spot which is on the bridge overlooking the sea "wow" I say as I look at the sun set, I suddenly feel a chill down my back and I slowly turn my head only to see a boy behind me. "R-Renu!" I yell in surprise as I leap backwards, I trip and slip off the edge of the bridge. "Leisha-san!" he shouts and grabs my hand, by the time he does that I feel a strange power within me, like I can fly. I float up and land on the bridge and Renu looks at me astonished. "wow" he says "I have never seen that kind of power before" he looks at me then shakes his head "anyway I came for my coat" "ah" I say "It's at my house" "lets go then" he smiles and takes my hand, I blush and my heart beats fast. Just who is this boy...

As we walk through the door I notice that my parents are home as they can be heard shouting at each other. "is everything ok?" asks Renu "y-yes" I reply pushing him up the stairs scared and out of the way, I knew my father would storm out the room any minute now. "what the hell do you know?! You don't have a proper job!" my mum shouts "piss off! Why do you think I am always in different countries then?!" yells my dad. Renu holds me close because he can see how scared I was, I push him off and shuts him in the cupboard. My dad comes storming through my door and smacks me to the wall. "you ungrateful little scum! Why don't you ever do anything to keep this place running?!" he shouts hitting me, my mum then comes in "you don't deserve to be here ungrateful little child!" she yells. I start to cry bleeding, Lysander jumps out the cupboard and holds me close then glares at my parents "If that's the way you are going to be...I will take her away!" he says in a threatening voice "you don't deserve her!" he holds me in his arms "what the hell and who the hell are you!?" shouts my dad "I am Renu!" he says standing up "and I am going to take care of your daughter from today! You don't care about her...". My parents stand there shouting at him as he takes his coat, and jumps out the window with me in his arms.

After a while of walking we eventually came to his apartment. I was asleep by the time he got there, he placed me down on his bed and covered me up. He then goes to the kitchen and makes tea. "where...am I?" I moan waking up and holding my head, I get up and collapse. Renu comes in just then and catches me "woah young lady..." he says in a gentle tone as I blush "what am I doing here? What happened?" I say in a rushed voice "calm down" he says lifting my chin to look at him, I blush again but push him away. He just smiled..."welcome to your new home"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Renu(c) as he is owned by my best friend but I own Lei-chan(c) so no taking!

All Around the alleyway I could see my own blood soaking into the soft, white snow, or in other words the cold, hard bricks of Ice that pricked me as I fell to the ground several times. "What the hell do you want with me!" I shout as I try to grab my gun lying a foot from me. A Voice that I have heard before rings out and echo's "Go home you are not wanted" and I look up to see that the source of the sound came from a metal spider doll but what it looked like a china lady doll was controlling it. I recognized who the china lady doll was as an old friend of mine. I slowly got up and ran to my gun.

Back to the past...  
"M-my new home?" I stuttered standing by Renu's bed staring at him in shock "b-but...I would be better off in an orphanage." Renu laughed and got up "you are here because I have decided to raise you myself, after what I saw with your parents." He smiled at me and hugged me "You are safe now." Again I blush and nod "I have to get to school" I say avoiding contact with his eyes as I grab my school bag and run out of his flat, all the way to the grocery store by the park. "That was close...I cannot stay with a stranger..." I say to myself as I walk down the pathway. It was a lovely spring day and the sky was a clear blue "Finally the graduation day." 3 hours later it starts to get dark "there is a thunder storm coming so everyone please be careful on your way home" says our homeroom teacher looking out the window. The bell then rings and class is dismissed just before it starts to rain heavily.

As I walk out of the school doors I see a boy leaning against the wall holding an umbrella, lots of girls were watching him as they walked past. "why are you here?" I ask as I walk to him, "Renu." I stand infront of him as he looks at me from underneath the umbrella, his bright crystal blue eyes were digging into my thoughts. "I am here to pick you up since I figured you would try and run away" his voice was deep and soft and that is what scared me. He took my hand and started walking me back to his flat, I stayed silent in fear of what he would do if I tried to run away however his touch was gentle so I relaxed a little bit.

back to the future...  
"You were my best friend through primary and middle school! we graduated together! Aoi!" I shout at the china doll as I pointed my gun at its head. "go home" repeated the china doll glaring at me, its ruby red eyes trying to hypnotize me. there was a sudden movement and the china doll stuck its sword right through my chest. "Ahh!" I scream in pain tears falling over the place however that was not enough to kill me, in this world we can never die because our lives are a game, nothing is real...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Renu(c) as he is owned by my best friend but I do own Lei-chan(c) so no taking!

I wake up suddenly realizing that what I had just seen was a dream but a very scary dream. I sit up and look out the window, it was still night and somehow this was not my house, I then remember that I have been living with a cute boy around my age for a while now ever since I had been taken off my parents hands and taken into a safer environment. "What a scary dream" I whispered hoarsely to myself realizing I was drenched in sweat. I slowly got up and put my feet onto the cold rug by my metal 4 poster bed and slipped into a standing position, I then walked towards the wardrobe and put on a clean pair of pj's "I hope I don't have the same nightmare." Getting into bed I notice that there is someone or something watching me from the roof opposite to Renu's house, I go up to the window and it disappears. "must be my imagination, some sort of spider I think" I mumble getting back into bed and settling down until I fall asleep again.

Hours later I wake up to the sunlight shining through my window onto my desk and bed "so bright" I moan and get out of bed walking to the bathroom which is already occupied as I can see. I look through the keyhole and see Renu standing by the shower with a towel round his waist, his abbs were amazingly cute. I catch myself blushing and turn away but he notices I am there and hugs me from behind "mmm your hair smells so lovely, strawberries" he giggles and nuzzels on my neck before letting me go. I turn around and smile blushing "hai I got it from my...mum..." I stammer and look down but then look back up with a fake smile, He smiles and pats my head then goes back to his room to get dressed. "Renu.." I say blushing and scamper off to my own room, why does my heart feel like this? what does it mean? I only met him weeks ago so why is my heart beating so fast? I have all these questions running through my head when I fall back onto my fluffy pillow and look up at the crusty ceiling. What are these feelings of mine...

An hour later I am eating breakfast with Renu beside me, My heart is still racing from earlier. "um...I have to go to a school council meeting today Renu" I say slightly embarrassed, truth is I wanted to get away from this house and also him for a while to let my heart calm down. "heh but I was going to take you out somewhere" he looks at me with his bright lilac eyes, so beautiful I managed to think before getting up from the table not looking at him "sorry" I say then walk out the room to grab my bag, I was already dressed in my summer school uniform (which was a white shirt, beige sleeveless sweater, a blue bow and a blue plated skirt along with knee high white socks and black shoes) I grabbed my school bag and remembered I didn't have my phone. "I can't forget it this time" I say as I put it in my pocket and run out the house down the road. I turn a corner and find myself surrounded by some suspicious looking guys, I acted unafraid. "What can I do for you gentlemen? I am in a hurry here so please name your request" I say with a hint of strength in my breath "well my little kitty would you mind coming with us for a while?" asks one of the guys, he had muscles and he looked like he was the leader of the group. "and why would I come with a bunch of strangers?" I ask grinning, suddenly the guy behind me grabs me, he was quite strong but not strong enough to beat a girl like me. "I am sorry did I say something wrong?" I ask grinning and suddenly as quick as anything I kicked the guy behind me in the privates and he let go of me. I ran, ran for my life to the school grounds...I was safe for now anyway.


End file.
